Promesa
by HeiMao3
Summary: "Ambos fingieron una sonrisa. Era bastante deprimente no poder hablar de ciertas cosas con la persona en la que más confiabas, la misma por la que pondrías las manos en el fuego si hiciese falta."
N/A: Este shot ha salido de un reto restrictivo (?) así que no he podido cambiar mucho lo que estaba en papel a la hora de pasarlo a un Word. Espero que no haya quedado raro y que les guste.

 **Disclaimer: los personajes de Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir son propiedad de Thomas Astruc y asociados.**

* * *

 **·**

 **·**

 **Promesa**

 **·**

 **·**

La ciudad de París emanaba tranquilidad inusual aquella tarde soleada y Adrien, en un intento de disfrutarla, convenció a Plagg para transformarse en Chat Noir para salir sin preocupaciones de la mansión Agreste, así poder ir y venir por las calles desapercibido.

Había sido una semana dura para el rubio. Dos sesiones de modelaje en Toulouse habían hecho que perdiera clases en el colegio y que dejara a Ladybug sola ante el posible peligro de un nuevo akuma. Al menos tenía el consuelo de que ningún villano hizo de las suyas en su ausencia y que tenía amigos que estaban dispuestos a dejarle los apuntes de las clases que se había perdido.

Fuera de eso, al volver a París, un akuma hizo acto de presencia, como si lo estuvieran esperando, causando un caos silencioso, pues _le Susurrateur_ silenciaba todo a su alrededor, haciendo imposible un ataque sorpresa o un llamado de auxilio.

— Al fin apareces _chaton_. — Chat la vio acercarse tras liberar al akuma.

— ¿Me echabas de menos _my lady_?

— Las guardias sin ti eran aburridas — Ladybug sonrió — ¿Qué te pasó?

— Asuntos ajenos que debía atender, pero ya me tienes aquí de vuelta.

El pitido de los pendientes de ella la alertó del peligro que corría su identidad. Segundos después, el anillo de él repitió el mismo ritual.

— Me alegra tenerte de vuelta — la heroína lanzó su yo-yo y se despidió — Hasta luego Chat.

Esa noche llegó exhausto a la mansión, solo para encontrarse envuelto en un montón de hojas con apuntes que debía llevar al día. Tenía un expediente académico que mantener, por lo cual no se permitió dormir las horas que debía, ya las recuperaría el fin de semana.

Al día siguiente, en clase, la profesora Mendeleiev anunció un examen que no daba tiempo a preparar y dado el alboroto formado en el laboratorio de física, era obvio que la fecha iba a ser inminente.

— ¿¡Mañana!? — se quejaron todos casi al unísono.

Aún recordaba cómo Marinette intercedió por todos, sin conseguir resultados. Tal y como llevaba el temario, tampoco descansaría esa noche.

Y hoy, habiendo terminado el examen, quedando medianamente satisfecho con el resultado a pesar de no llevar los apuntes al día; por fin podría descansar o, al menos, relajarse, pero la ciudad se veía demasiado apacible como para desaprovechar la oportunidad. Esa era la razón por la cual estaba en una de las vigas más altas de la Torre Eiffel, admirando las vistas y respirando paz.

Bajo la máscara, Adrien pensó en lo que había vivido los últimos días. No podía decir que le encantara, pues estaría mintiendo, pero era el trato al que habían llegado con su padre. Tendría la vida de un adolescente normal, pero no tan normal. Añadir esgrima, piano, chino y sesiones de fotos a su horario no era de un adolescente normal promedio, pero se sentía alegre y bien consigo mismo al haber conseguido algo que quería: ir al colegio. Ahora era un poquito más independiente. Aunque no gustara a su padre y él disintiera en ello.

Pero esa era la vida de Adrien.

Como Chat Noir todo parecía más fácil. Podía sacar a relucir su yo extrovertido y atrevido, el mismo que era acallado por las normas de conducta en las que fue educado desde pequeño. Con la máscara había descubierto que podía hablar con quien quisiera, incluso coquetear con las chicas, algo que pensó que nunca experimentaría. Aunque, a sus ojos, solo Ladybug existía.

Cuando la conoció, era una chica falta de confianza en sí misma, pero que si alguien le demostraba su apoyo, podía mover el mundo. No sabía quién era, pero podría jurar que la querría por siempre, sin importar la identidad oculta.

En pocas palabras, la heroína en traje rojo moteado se había llevado su corazón, y seguía haciéndolo a cada batalla que libraban juntos.

Confianza mutua, equipo perfecto.

Era cuestión de tiempo que ella se diera cuenta.

— ¿Haciendo guardia _mon chaton_?

Chat Noir se giró, encontrándose con Ladybug, de pie y recién llegada a la Torre Eiffel.

— La ciudad está tranquila — el chico devolvió la vista al frente — No hay de qué preocuparse _my lady_.

— ¿Te importa que me quede contigo un rato?

— Pues claro que no — contestó, casi ofendido porque ella cuestionara aquello — ¿A qué se debe tu agradable compañía?

— Cosas de mi vida civil — dijo, sentándose a su lado.

El rubio sintió que Ladybug no lo miraba, que tenía la mirada tan perdida como él en la ciudad.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó al tiempo que se giraba para encararlo.

— Cosas de mi vida civil. — acabó por voltearse él, encontrándose con sus ojos azul cielo.

Ambos fingieron una sonrisa. Era bastante deprimente no poder hablar de ciertas cosas con la persona en la que más confiabas, la misma por la que pondrías las manos en el fuego si hiciese falta.

Ladybug suspiró. Era consciente de que ella misma había impuesto el no querer que sus identidades fueran reveladas, pero a veces, simplemente, no podía.

— Te prometo Chat, que algún día no muy lejano, venceremos a Hawkmoth y conseguiremos su Miraculous. — habló segura — Ese día, seremos libres para hablar, conocernos y para todo lo que no podemos hacer con la máscara puesta.

— Ladybug…

La chica se levantó sin verle, algo dubitativa por la decisión que iba a tomar. Suspiró.

— Tanto en esta forma como en nuestra forma civil. — terminó.

Escuchar esas palabras viniendo de la chica de sus sueños, solo la hacía admirarla y apreciarla más. Ambos lucharían porque eso pasase en un futuro próximo, no muy lejano y así podrían hacer todo eso que anhelaban.

Chat Noir se puso de pie a su lado.

— _My lady_ , — la aludida volteó a mirarlo — no sabes cuánto me alegra oír eso, y espero poder conocerte pronto — sin esperar respuesta, la tomó de la mano y depositó un beso en ella.

— Gato tonto — desvió la mirada, dejándose hacer.

— Espero poder ver a la chica debajo de la máscara algún día — el rubio buscó su mirada, pero no lo consiguió hasta que ella no respondió.

— ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor te sorprendo. — rió.

— Eso no lo dudo.

Ambos sonrieron.

— Lo siento _minou_ , mi vida civil me reclama.

Sin otra despedida, se dejó caer y antes de tocar suelo, lanzó su yo-yo para encaminarse a su hogar.

Chat Noir se quedó viendo en su dirección, deseando que el día que Ladybug había nombrado, llegase pronto.

— Ese día, seremos tú y yo. Sin importar quiénes seamos. Prometido. — susurró al viento.

* * *

Sin mucho más que decir, espero que les haya gustado este shot.

Agradecimientos a Lua por sus consejos de medianoche. Y por aguantarme a estas horas.

 _HeiMao3_


End file.
